Une journée spéciale
by Hermionne.ganger
Summary: Fanfict entre Tony et Pepper, que se passe t-il quand Tony oublie quelque chose et doit s'en rappeler, je sais le résumer es court et ne dit pas grand chose alors a la lecture!


**Auteur: ** **  
Serie: **Iron Man**  
Personnage: **Les personnages, ne sont pas de ma propriété, ils m'ont été pretter dans mon imagination pour en créer une histoire. Tony et Pepper**  
Rating: **Tous**  
Note: **Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'erreur de frappe, syntaxe ainsi que tout le reste, j'ai essayer de redire le tout au maximum. Aussi, que je saute d'un personnage a l'autre rapidement, mais ses pas grave, alors bonne lecture.

* * *

- COTÉ DE TONY -

-Bonjour, Monsieur Stark, nous sommes le jeudi 13 octobre 2012, sous une journée ensoleillée de 15°C.

-Merci, Jarvis...

Paressant encore quelques minutes, il pouvait bien ce le permettre un tout petit peu. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre d'où les rideaux continuaient de monter tranquillement, il manquait quelque chose ce matin, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se tourna ensuite vers son cadran, il indiquait neuf heures du matin, tient étrange, il se levait habituellement plus tôt que cela, dans les aurores du matin, qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin, décidant enfin à se lever tranquillement, posant les pieds sur le tapis moelleux en ce passant les mains dans ses cheveux de jais.

-Il manque quelque chose...

N'arrivant toujours pas à mettre les mots dessus, il sauta dans la douche, pour ensuite enfiler un pantalon noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur, descendant les escaliers, trouvant la maison bien vide d'un coup.

-Ou es Pepper?

-Vous lui avez donné congé, suite à sa demande pour un jour spécial.

-Jour spécial?

-Réfléchissez Tony...

Dieu qu'il avait la mémoire courte. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de cette journée la, prenant une tasse de café bien fumante tranquillement toujours en réfléchissant, tout en prenant un copieux petit déjeuné.

* * *

**-COTÉ DE PEPPER-**

Tandis que d'un autre coté, une jolie jeune femme faisait la grasse matinée, elle dormait à point fermé, une journée de congé, quelle joie quand tout le retard en était rattrapé la veille pour y avoir ce jour la de congé. Son patron était un grand garçon et était capable de s'occuper de lui de toute manière, au grand des pire Jarvis était là pour le sortir de certaines situations et pour une fois, elle ne le verra pas filer dans son garage y travailler toute la journée ou dans un bureau, peut importe l'endroit, elle ne voulait pas le croiser, car elle savait qu'il allait oublier ce jour là, comme tous les autres depuis qu'elle travaillait pour lui et ne voulait pas souffrir une fois de plus, ce jour précieux pour elle.

Elle se leva dans les alentours de dix heures trente, prenant un déjeuner sur la terrasse de sa petite maison. Elle avait fermé son téléphone portable et abaisser le volume de celui de la maison, comme cela elle ne sera pas dérangé par personne, elle allait sans doute avoir une tonne de messages mais, elle se jura d'aller voir plus tard dans la journée, elle se rendit donc à sa chambre pour se vêtir, elle avait rendez-vous avec son coiffeur, elle devait rafraichir sa coupe. Sa journée pour une fois commençait bien et pas interrompue par une intelligence artificiel pour la réveillé par la voix de son patron à cause qu'elle s'était endormie chez lui et tout le tralala.

* * *

**-COTER DE TONY-**

Tandis que du coté du patron, il était descendu dans son garage, comme elle l'avait imaginé de son coté, toujours en réfléchissant rapidement, sur son nouveau projet, du moins essayer, mais le truc manquant venait souvent l'obsédé. Il travailla donc durant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne insupportable, montant dans son bureau en ouvrant son ordinateur, il devait chercher quelque chose, il l'avait sans doute noté quelque part, la raison de la prise de congé de son assistante personnelle. Farfouillant partout, sans trouver la moindre petite note, passant en revue son agenda papier, sans rien n'y trouvé, il en était bourré de note, mais pas de celle qu'il cherchait. S'arrêtant un instant en joignant les mains sous le menton pour en réfléchir en silence, Jarvis ce faisait bien silencieux et peut aidant. Il ne bougea pas durant quelque minute, ce qui venait a inquiété quelqu'un.

-Monsieur?

Il ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève en réalisant d'un coup ce qui se passait cette journée la.

-Bingo!

Regardant rapidement l'heure sur sa montre seize heures, il se précipita donc sous la douche une nouvelle fois, tout en ne se négligeant pas, se rhabillant d'une manière très peu conventionnel pour notre homme, sauf lorsqu'il était obligé de le faire. Avant d'aller une fois de plus à son garage prendre sa voiture...

* * *

**-COTER DE PEPPER-**

Virginia Potts dites Pepper Potts, revenais lentement de sa transformation de chez le coiffeur, ensuite elle avait passé chez le pressing cherche l'une de ses robes noires moulante bien apprécier de la gentes masculine. Elle passa faire quelque commission en route dans un fruitier et dans une épicerie du coin. Trouvant cela étrange qu'il n'ai pas essayé de la contacté, commençant a se poser des questions sur le sort de son patron, mais s'était juré de voir cela, au lendemain, haussant les épaules, elle se rendit lentement chez elle, trouvant la maison vide, elle alluma un feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée, de dirigeant lentement vers la cuisine pour en commencer un bon souper, elle fit tranquillement une soupe à la crème de brocoli, elle enfourna donc deux brochettes de poulet qu'elle déposa en déposa une de ces brochettes sur un lit de riz à la pesto. Après avoir mis la table, elle tamisa les lumières et alluma une chandelle et commença a mangé, elle n'avait reçue que quelque appel pour ce jour spécial, elle attendait encore s'il allait s'en rendre compte cette fois.

Dix huit heures sonna, elle terminait lentement de manger et de prendre la résolution de tout nettoyer. Qu'elle débarrassa la table et mit le tout au levier, qu'elle aperçue des lumières de voiture passer dans son stationnement personnelle et disparaitre aussitôt, sans doute quelqu'un qui s'était trompé d'adresse ou de sens à la rue de campagne qu'elle occupait. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux tenus par un simple crayon et commença sa petite corvée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la sonnette de la porte sonner, elle n'attendait personne pourtant, s'essuyant les mains lentement, elle tourna lentement les verrous et ouvrit la porte, elle relâcha le torchon de vaisselle quand elle aperçue son visiteur, dans bel habit, soignée et un bouquet de ses fleurs préférer dans sa main, avec un petit sourire innocent.

* * *

**-COTER DE TONY-**

Comme décrit un peu plus haut, il avait revêtu un des plus beaux habits, avait pris soin de son apparence plus qu'à l'habitude et tenais un petit bouquet de fleurs entre ses mains, un petit sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Il vue la surprise dans son regard, qu'elle en avait relâché son torchon, il l'observa un instant, elle restait toujours aussi belle, même en tenue décontracté.

-Que?

-Chut... je me suis souvenue, un peu tard je le conviens de la prise de se congé, j'avais juré l'année dernière... Alors...

-...Jarvis, grr

-Non, il n'a rien dit... Bon anniversaire Virginia.

Pour la première fois depuis toutes ses années, elle n'avait pas été obligée de lui rappeler et s'en était aussi la première fois qu'il se souvenait de son vrai nom et qu'il ne l'appelait pas par son surnom. Il s'en était certes souvenu très tard, mais son plan à elle, avait fonctionnée. Il lui remit donc les fleurs...

* * *

**-COTER DE PEPER-**

Fleur qu'elle prit délicatement, pour en humer l'odeur en fermant les yeux pour savourer un peu plus ce rêve, mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait toujours au pas de la porte, un peu nerveux. Elle se jeta donc à ses bras pour le remercier, elle sentit au creux de son coup un baiser, elle frissonna et osa relevée le visage, sans qu'elle ne puisse pas réagir ou faire autre chose, elle se surprit à l'embrasser, Dieu, qu'elle avait rêvé de ce moment! Elle en profita avant de se défaire de lui, de le tirer à l'intérieur de la maison et de le reculer contre la porte, aucune esquive de sa pars, d'ailleurs il ne cherchait pas à s'évader, il bougea plutôt pour lui retirer son crayon de ses cheveux pour les relâcher sur c'est frêles épaules a demi nue. Elle entendit un commentaire à son adresse, pendant qu'elle lui défaisait sa cravate, elle fut interrompue par une sonnerie de portable, elle le trouva bien vite dans la poche intérieure du veston de son patron, le prenant l'éteignant sous ses protestations et de le lancer un peu plus loin dans la pièce, elle le voulais pour elle seul..

-Pas de travail aujourd'hui, ses vous-même qui me l'aviez dit...

-A l'avenir tutoyez-moi en privé, je ne suis plus votre patron pour aujourd'hui. Je suis celui qui se rachète de tous ses bourdes, en réalisant qu'il aurait pue vous perdre bien avant de réaliser c'est vrai sentiment envers une personne...

Elle l'écouta en silence et compris rapidement ce qu'il essayait d'avouer, il avait beaux être un beau parleur, mais lorsque cela le concernait, il disait n'importe quoi en relation ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne s'exprimait pas de la même façon qu'avec ses conquêtes multiples. Elle le tira donc dans le salon, en l'invitant à retirer son veston qu'elle prit et déposa sur un autre meuble. Lorsqu'il prit place, elle s'autorisa à prendre place sur ses jambes, qu'il plaça instinctivement l'une de ses mains sur ses cuisses la faisant frissonner, elle s'autorisa une question...

-Que ressentez-vous pour moi Tony?

* * *

**- COTER DE TONY et PEPPER -**

Lorsqu'il pris place sur un des canapés, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de la voir prendre place sur ses jambes, aucune fuite possible, elle pensais donc a tout, il plaça instinctivement une main sur sa cuisse, qu'il voulue la retirer en réalisant son geste un peu déplacé, mais elle fut maintenue à sa place par la main de la jeune femme, il releva le regard sur la question.

-Sincèrement? ... Je vous aime, depuis trop longtemps... Je l'avoue et je suis désolé de vous avoir maintes fois blessé...

Il avait parlé de façon sincère et vrai à la fois, il n'allait pas se mentir une fois de plus à lui-même, qu'alors que s'en était elle qu'il aimait depuis le début, sans jamais vraiment le réaliser avant aujourd'hui, il s'était remis en question au moins cent fois dans la journée. Après ses aveux, il se sentit bien soulagé de lui avoir enfin dit, elle posa l'une de ses mains sur son torse et se pencha davantage pour lui voler un baiser habille, qu'il sentit en même temps sa cravate glisser sur le sol, sa main sur sa cuisse avait un peu remonté sous le petit short de la jeune femme. Commençant à avoir chaud, sous elle ainsi installer, il n'allait pas se plaindre, s'en était même plaisant. Son autre main trouva logis dans le bas de ses reins, sur la peau tendre de la rousse, provoquant des frissons. Elle bougea un peu le bassin pour se placer un peu plus confortablement provoquant d'autre sensation agréable, elle le sentit sous elle. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire perdre la carte lentement. Ses mains s'étaient donc activés lentement sur la peau nue de la jeune femme, provoquant des frissons de plaisir en plaquant quelque baiser sur sa peau, tandis que sa chemise s'ouvrait sous les mains de Pepper. D'une main, il remonta son petit t-shirt, tandis que de l'autre il se débarrassait de sa chemise blanche, le lui retirant lentement découvrant un soutien gorge noir, petit sourire en coin. Elle bougea encore une fois, qu'il pue retenir un faible gémissement, il venait à être inconfortable a ses pantalons.

Il la sentit se lever coupant cour à son jeu de mains, qu'elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit lentement pour la suivre dans une autre pièce. S'abandonnant a d'autre baiser et d'autres caresses, se débarrassant du reste de leurs vêtements, pour se donner l'un à l'autre dans une nuit torride.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimer! Review please et ce constructif!


End file.
